baby, please don't go
by xogutterflower
Summary: Really, she just wanted to know where he was going.


_Summary : Really, she just wanted to know where he was going._

 _Notes : getting back in this fandom slowly, but surely_

Baby, Please Don't Go

.

The twenty-three year old brunette saldly skipped around the Vongola Mansion, in the most contradictory way possible. Her brown bangs were messy and disheveled, but her ponytail bounced with every step and a small, pale pink frown was etched on to her impish face. Large doe-brown eyes, hidden by lengthy eyelashes, were dewey her face was damp, though Haru did everything she could to keep herself from crying. White earbuds blasted music in her ears and it drove straight to her heart, every defiant word of the almost love song that played from a black iPhone – a gift from _him –_ hidden in her pajama pants's pocket. She wore one of his tee shirts, black, with no specific sign that it was his, besides his scent lingering in the cotton fabric. She moved through the mansion fluidly, but tried not to stray from the front door too long, in hopes of catching him, knocking and standing there, just waiting for her to wrap her arms around him, just like they were three months ago.

But, that was _three_ months ago. Three months of washing _his_ clothes. The months of tidying up _his_ house and fixing _his_ broken boxes. Three months of studying her ass off by _herself_ , no brooding, smirking, pompous asshole telling her that what she was doing was easy, when they both knew damn well it wasn't. Three months of cold sheets. Three months of too bright sunrises. Three months of being _alone._ And _fuck,_ being alone was something Haru never learned how to handle. She was a smart girl, downright brilliant when she wanted to be, she knew that being in this life meant long missions and there wouldn't be hugs and smiles everyday – she knew and didn't expect any. She didn't expect much at all, really. But she did expect a _goodbye,_ with a promise of _I'll be back,_ even if that promise didn't come true.

When reality didn't meet up with her expectations, and Haru found him gone for more than two days without any contact, she assumed the worst – he found something better. Something better than their comfortable life of silence and screaming matches. Something better than the small boy dressed like a cow and a little girl who looked up to him like no other. Something better about a goofy baseball nut and a hotheaded explosives expert. Something better than _her._ The thought of a mission never slipped into her mind – until the boss told her. And if her heart didn't crack a bit that day, it was made of stone.

Since that day, Haru had been sulking around the mansion, simply waiting on him to return – to another screaming match, the same boy and the same girl, the same to rivals fighting over Decimo, their _family_. White earbuds pressed against her eardrums, she played her music over and over, repeating the same sad songs again and again. "You've got me begging, begging," she sang sadly and softly, a hushed whisper escaping her throat. Her brown eyes drifted to the door again, her heart pounding in her chest. She anticipated the knocking on the door, for he didn't have a key and Ryohei was particularly picky about changing the locks every two months, after his darling baby sister moved in.

She just hadn't expected the knocking to be today. Wet eyes widened greatly, revealing themselves underneath heavy lashes, and she practically ran from the kitchen to the white door in the living room, a small smile on her face. _Baby, please don't go,_ rang in her ears and flew towards her lungs, catching her breath and leaving her breathless. Her fingers rested on the golden handle, and she stared at it curiously, childlike and full of wonder, what would lie on the other side of the door. It was no secret that Vongola had made many friends over the years, and often, Enma liked to visit with his guardians. The Acrobaleno checked in every so often, and Varia loved to pick fights with the boys, so there wasd no garuntee that it was really him. Gritting her teeth, Haru jiggled the lever on the door and pulled it inward, opening it up and found cool grey eyes staring into hers.

"If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here?" she found herself singing along, a small, pale smile finding it's way to her face. She could feel a flush burning into her cheeks from seeing him – it's been three months since – and her body _ached_ to be in his embrace again, his hand stroking her hair and sleeping blissfully. Gently, rough hands plucked the earbuds from her ears, a slightly apologetic look about his face.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," thin lips spoke, opening the screen door and stepping in, staring at her with a graceful elegance only he had. The girl bit the inside of her cheek, still slightly awed by the sight of him, and pouted.

"Now isn't the time to insult Haru's appearance, Hibari," she said, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him. "She's angry at you, you know," she said, huffing and placing a pointed finger on his chest, poking him hard.

"Oh, are you?" he asked incredulously, placing her finger away from his chest and crossing his arms. Hibari sneered at her slightly, though his messy hair had grown long and nearly covered his eyes.

"Damn straight she is!" she said, her face turning red with anger and flushed with relief. Placing both her hands on her hips, she screamed at him, "You were gone for _three months_ without so much as a note! Do you _know_ how worried she was?! Do you even _care?!"_ Her eyes glinted with furiosity before adding, "If Haru had a heart, it'd be broken."

"You have a heart, Haru—"

"And a damn big one!"

"—And you know why you couldn't tell you where I was going—"

"That's bullshit—"

"Quit yelling at me—"

"Then quit saying dumb things!"

"I just got fucking through fighting in a different country where I don't speak the language, can't fucking read, and couldn't come home! I don't want to fight you here, okay? Not now," he said, an exasperated tone in his voice that made Haru bite her tongue. Placing his hand on her face, he gently swiped it across, a sign that meant that he was not angry. "Look, we both knew I'd be gone a lot. You _knew_ that, and I'd rather take you with me than leave you in that _herbivore's_ custody," he said, slightly snickering, "but I can't do that all the time. I _can't."_

The fire in the girl's doe eyes settled to a simmer, and she diverted them to the ground, still feeling a little defiant. It was true, she knew that he'd be gone for weeks – even months – but she never thought that she wouldn't go with him. "Haru knows," she pouted, slowly bringing herself to look at him. "but why did it have to happen _now?_ I know something's happening...something bad," she said, her face scrunching up and her hands slightly trembling, showing that she was in deep thought, "so why do you have to be gone _now—_ Don't answer that. Just _swear_ to me that you're always coming back—coming _home."_

"I can't promise you that–you know that too," he said, a sigh escaping his voice. His stony grey eyes locked with her face for a moment, silently studying the soft contours of her lips, the small point that ends her nose, the pale flush that covered her cheeks. He noticed the tears welling in her eyes before she could feel them fall, and felt her arms pull him in before she could touch him.

"And that's why my big fucking heart is breaking."


End file.
